Many types of electronic devices, such as image-formation devices like inkjet and laser printers, are intended to operate from alternating current (AC) provided by AC mains. For instance, such devices plug into wall outlets, which interconnect the devices to the AC mains providing the AC. AC mains provide nominal voltage, such as 120 volts, within a given tolerance level, such as +6% and −10%. In actuality, however, the voltage provided can be substantially greater or less than the nominal voltage. Deviation of the voltage provided by the AC mains outside of the tolerance level can result in operation of the electronic devices coupled to the AC mains in an undesired manner.